


I hate portals

by BatfamBooty



Category: Supernatural, Teen Titans (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:06:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5802004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatfamBooty/pseuds/BatfamBooty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bartholomew Henry Allen II was so done. Done with Bat attitude, car chases, portals, demons, guns, gadgets, dance parties, beautiful men, hairdressers, lasers, flashlights, arguments, yo mama jokes, shady bars, pregnancies, strange looking guys in trench coats, and the 6'4 guy named Moose.</p><p>Seriously, like, who even knows what an exorcism is, (in which Tim interjects, "Who doesn't?") much less know how to perform one, (Moose knows how. Of course he does.) and now they have to trap Squirrel ("It's Dean," he says,) which brings Bart to the present, where apparently Moose's ("It's Sam," he says,) brother Squirrel ("Dean," Tim reminds him,) has been possesed by a demon (again!). Don't ask. It's really complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I hate portals

“What the fuck?”


End file.
